Glee: Les Miserables
by EnjolraSiriuSkywalker34
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the episode Dream On where the Glee club joins Mr. Shu and Brian Ryan in Les Mis. Yes it is for the musical, so don't flame that fact.  The first chapter is casting, but it is very important.  After that it may be songfics.
1. Cast List

Glee Les Miserables

This is an alternate ending to the episode _Dream On_ where the Glee club joins Mr. Shu and Brian Ryan in Les Mis. It does have characters from season 2 however.

Cast (note: this is both season 1 and 2: anyone who has a solo or is part of chorus will be cast (some people without song will be cast out of lack of people and no double casting).

Disclaimer: Why do we need to write these? If I were Cameron Mackintosh I'd be getting ready for a Marry Poppins national tour, and if I was Ryan Murphy I would be shooting season 3, not pointlessly writing fanfiction.

Leads:

Valjean: Mr. Shuster

**Explanation: Mr. Shu is cast in this part in the episode, Matt Morrison (the person who plays him) is an experienced theater actor, and he also has a video on youtube singing Bring Him Home, which he does quite well actually.  
><strong>

Javert: Bryan Ryan

**Explanation: He is definitely the antagonist in this episode, and for much of Mr. Shu life. There is a video on youtube of him singing Confrontation with Jason Seagal, and he does well enough to make some Javert's fear for their jobs.**

Fantine: Selby Corcoran

**Explanation: She had a baby out of wedlock and then had to give it away. She sings I Dreamed a Dream in the episode, and Idina Menzel can play anyone. Plus she sounds a bit like Lea Salonga.**

Monsieur Thénardier: Ken Tanaka

**Explanation: He is nasty, there likely isn't much there (master of the house), he probably sings hideously, which is the way Thénardier should sing, and he complements Sue perfectly**

Madam Thénardier: Sue Sylvester

**Explanation: She is mean, nasty, abusive, and would definitely loot and pillage without a second thought.**

Young Cosette: Becky

**Explanation: There is no one else to play this part, if anyone has any ideas leave a comment or pm me.**

Gavroche:EnjolraSiriuSkywalker34

**Explanation: There is no one else to play this role (perhaps young Finn from Pilot, but I've already cast Finn) so lets just imagine this is possible.**

Enjolras: Sam

**Explanation: He has long blond hair, like Enjolras and a high voice, so he might be able to attempt to hit the David Thaxton "_Is Free_" in Final Battle. After his bad breakup with Quinn, he doesn't really care as much about any girl anymore (I know, I was a Sam/Rachel shipper too, and I really don't like him being with Mercedes, but we don't know enough about them now). Finally he is freinds-ish with Finn who is Marius.**

Marius: Finn

**Explanation:He is friends-ish with Sam (Enjy), he is the main love story in glee, and so he should be as well in Les Mis. Finally Finn can definitely sing Empty Chairs at Empty Tables, as he lost his dad in Iraq.**

Eponine: Quinn

**Explanation: We see that she likes Finn, but Finn's heart will forever belong to Rachael (It took us 2 seasons to figure that out). Sue Sylvester would be her sort of mother as she was a cheerleader. Quinn also resents Rachael deeply.  
><strong>

Cosette: Rachael

**Explanation: She is supposed to be with Finn, so she has to be Cosette. Yes I know Lea Michele is an Eponine, but Rachael is the most versatile singer in the club, so I had to cast her as this. And she can hit "_silence_" in In My Life.**

* * *

><p>Solo (not leads):<p>

Note* Bahorel and Gueulemer (Gueulemer was switched with Brujon) were cut out of the musical

The Bishop: Burt Hummel

**Explanation: He's just a really nice guy who could definitely help a very confused guy like Valjean find the right path. I'm not sure if he is an atheist like Kurt, though, but just go with this anyway.  
><strong>

Bambatbois: Sandy Ryerson

**Explanation: He is a drug abuser and constantly talks about sex (especially Rachael) in a demeaning fashion. What more needs to be discussed?**

The students:

Combeferre: Artie

**Explanation: as Hugo says,"Combeferre represented the the philosophy of the revelation." If we think of the glee club as the revolutionary students, then Artie represents the smarter, geekier, and possibly more philosophical side of the club. Forgetting the wheel chair he fits the part pretty well.  
><strong>

Coufeyrac: Puck

**Example: As Victor Hugo says: "For Coufeyrac see Tholomys." He, to say it mildly, likes his women, and is friends-ish with Finn (Marius). Basically he likes him enough to room with him.**

Fueilly: David Karofsky

**Explanation: He really is a good guy at heart who is just on the wrong end of the stick, like Fueilly. Fueilly, as Hugo says wanted to, "Redeem the World." but was a poor man who was lucky to make three francs a day. Karofsky also has a good voice as proven in _The Sue Selvester Shuffle_. This part took days to cast, so it may not be perfect.**

Grantire: Blaine

**Explanation: Yes I know it would make more sense to put Kurt here for the implied bromantic part of the story. The problem is, we don't know that there is anything between them, but we do know that Grantire drinks. In the episode _Blame it on Alcohol_ Blaine gets drunk while Kurt does not. So Blaine fits better here. Plus Darren Criss (or Criss Christ from Potion Master's Corner) was a comical actor for Starkid (go Very Potter Musical!), so it _is_ better than a opera.  
><strong>

Joly: Kurt

**Explanation: He is the most medically savvy after his fathers heart attack. If you notice Kurt's car, clothes, and everything about him is spotless. Could this be because he fears germs, like Jolllly?  
><strong>

Jean "Jehan" Prouvaire: Jacob ben Israel

****Explanation: He has the same hair as Alistar Brammer, my favorite Jehan. He is a romantic in today's age, because today, love has unfortunately become more physical. He also doesn't need to sing that well, as he only has a few lines. This part was so hard to cast so forgive me if it's bad!  
><strong>**

Boussett/L'Aigle: Matt

**Explanation: He looks the most bald (book) and can sing ok (he only has one line). Plus he looks like my favorite Boussett: Edward Baruwa.**

Thénardier's gang:

Brujon: Sandy Ayerson

**Explanation: He is a drug dealer and a thief. He is also a nasty person who would get along perfectly with Thénardier**

Babet: Mike Chang

**Explanation: He is described as wirey and lean, but we don't know that much about him, like Mike.  
><strong>

Montaparnesse: Jesse

**Explanation: He likes sexy, dirty, girls. Also if Jesse lived in this time, I imagine he would be an assassin for a gang like the Patron Minette. Jesse is a modern day dandy.  
><strong>

Claquesous: Carl

**Explanation: The reason I cast him is for the fact we know very little about him. Hugo says he was shrouded in mystery. he also is not the nic3est guy to Mr. Shu. (or at least Will doesn't like him) so why not? (plus there is no one e3lse to cast here.)**

Others:

National Guard/Loudhailer: Dustin Goolsby

**Explanation: He hates the glee club and would love to take out the small barricade between him and them. He does believe it when he would say, "You have no chance, no chance at all." He will make sure that, "No one is coming to help you to fight. You're on your own, you have no friends: Give up your guns or die." Guns meaning defense.**

* * *

><p><strong>I NEED and explanation. Yes I deleted the original story because, as you can see, I made some MASSIVE edits. Sorry to LesMisLoony I have reposted your comment. I love, like really love your youtube channel. As a trivia question for this chapter, There is a popular singer with the same birthday as the day Les Mis opened at the Barbican (October 8th 1985). Who is it? Comment or pm your answer to me.<strong>


	2. Prologue and What Have I Done?

**I know I've been away forever, but I'm back and have the whole prologue!**

**Disclaimer: One more day with me not owning Les Mis or Glee**

**What a life I might have know**

**But I wasn't alive in 1985**

**That was probably awful so on to the story!**

* * *

><p>The Prologue<p>

1975 William Mickenly High School, Ohio

3rd person POV

**Look down, look down  
>Don't look 'em in the eye<br>Look down, look down,  
>You're here until you die<strong>

Will avoided the eyes of the cooler, popular kids, as he went to glee club. The hatred and sadness were in his eyes as he was mistreated by the general student body.

**The sun is strong  
>It's hot as hell below<br>Look down, look down,  
>There's twenty years to go<strong>

The halls were stifling and Will's plaid shirt was sticking to his body**.**

**I've done no wrong!  
>Sweet Jesus hear my prayer!<strong>

A kid shouted as he was thrown against the lockers and slushied**.  
>Look down, look down,<br>Sweet Jesus doesn't care**

Said the two football players, as they walked of, high-fiveing

**I know she'll wait,  
>I know that she'll be true!<strong>

Said a kid, clearly about to be dumped by his by-the-rules girlfriend as he was led away by a teacher to detention**  
>Look down, look down,<br>They've all forgotten you**

taunted two other kids, ogling his former girlfriend, Terri.

**When I get free ya won't see me  
>Here for dust!<strong>

Shouted a senior, who was definitely a rule-breaker, and wanted out of the school, now!**  
>Look down, look down<br>Don't look 'em in the eye  
>How long O Lord<br>Before you let me die?**

Will thought that was a little dramatic, but it summed up his life in Glee club.**  
>Look down, look down,<br>You'll always be a slave  
>Look down, look down,<br>You're standing in your grave**

That is what Glee club had become, being tortured every day by...

**Now bring me prisoner 24601  
>Your time is up<br>And your parole's begun  
>You know what that means<strong>

Said Bryan Ryan, the source of Will's troubles. He wanted him out of the club or humiliated, and didn't care if he showed it.

**Yes, it means I'm free!**

Will replied, hoping on a prayer that he would leave Will alone today, but there was no chance as Bryan quickly replied:

**NO!  
>It means you get<br>Your yellow ticket-of-leave  
>You are a thief!<strong>

Oh no, he brought up that incident where Will supposedly stole his song last meeting. They had just happened to have picked the same song, after all.

**I stole a loaf of bread!**

All he had done was "stolen" his Bread (a band) song**.**

**You robbed a house!**

Yeah right, just because Will "came into Bryan coolness kitchen" didn't mean he was his mortal enemy.

**I broke a window pane!  
>My sister's child was close to death<br>And we were starving!**

Yeah, he was starving for some attention in this group!

**And you will starve again  
>Unless you learn the meaning of the law.<strong>

What Law? The law that he was the king of the rock in this club?

**I know the meaning of these 17 years **_(a/n I had to chose that because Will hasn't been alive for that long)_**  
>A slave of the law<strong>

Yeah, for all 17 years of his life he had known Bryan, he had made his life miserable (miserables).

**Five years for what you did  
>The rest because you tried to run<br>Yes 24601**

Now Bryan was calling by the name of the French convict in that disastrous French class yesterday. Bryan was whispering insults to him all class and when Will told him to shut up, he got a detention. Playing along Will said,

**My name is Jean Valjean**

Valjean was like a superhero from the 1800s. Maybe that would deter him. But it was to no avail when Ryan said:

**And I am Javert  
>Do not forget my name<br>Do not forget me  
>24601<strong>

He wouldn't forget, not after all that Bryan had done to him.

**Look down, look down  
>You will always be a slave<br>Look down, look down  
>You're standing in your grave.<strong>

Indeed...

**Freedom is mine. **

Will said as he left Glee and headed outside,

**The earth is still.  
>I feel the wind. I breathe again.<br>And the sky clears, the world is waiting.  
>Drink from the pool. How clean the taste<br>Never forget the years, the waste.  
>Nor forgive them, for what they've done.<br>They are the guilty, everyone.  
>The day begins...<br>And now lets see  
>What this new world<br>Will do for me!**

Will headed down the road to his job. It was one of the only places he could think.

**You'll have to go**  
><strong>I'll pay you off for the day<strong>  
><strong>Collect your bits and pieces there<strong>  
><strong>And be on your way.<strong>

What, why had he lost his job? This was all the money he could get. In protest will shouted:

**You've given me half**  
><strong>What the other men get!<strong>  
><strong>This handful of tin<strong>  
><strong>Wouldn't buy my sweat!<strong>

But it was to no avail as everyone else turned him away

**And now I know how freedom feels  
>The jailer always at your heels<br>It is the law!  
>This piece of paper in my hand<br>That makes me cursed throughout the land  
>It is the law!<br>Like a cur  
>I walk the street<br>The dirt beneath my feet.**

But Will new somewhere where he would always be taken care of: his church. His family was friends with the reverend, but Will had never really bonded with the reverend.

**Come in, Sir, for you are weary**  
><strong>And the night is cold out there.<strong>  
><strong>Though our lives are very humble<strong>  
><strong>What we have, we have to share.<strong>  
><strong>There is wine here to revive you,<strong>  
><strong>There is bread to make you strong,<strong>  
><strong>There's a bed to rest till morning,<strong>  
><strong>Rest from pain, and rest from wrong.<br>**As Will told him of his troubles, the reverend advised him,

**But remember this, my brother  
>See in this some higher plan<strong>

With these words, the Bishop gave him his very own silver candlesticks, along with a nice set of silverware and plate, all silver. These, Will knew, had been in his family for a long time and they were supposed to be given to someone in need, but it was never supposed to be him. Will had disrespected the reverend in Sunday school before and even been pressured to write graffiti on the side of the church.**  
>You must use this precious silver<br>To become an honest man  
>By the witness of the martyrs<br>By the Passion and the Blood  
>God has raised you out of darkness<br>I have bought your soul for God!**

And with that, the Bishop showed him to his room. Will collapsed on the bed. He was not worthy of this gift. The reverend, who had long been undervalued by Will, was giving him what he needs to help him regain his job and life.

**What have I done?  
>Sweet Jesus, what have I done?<br>Become a thief in the night  
>Become a dog on the run<br>And have I fallen so far  
>And is the hour so late<br>That nothing remains but the cry of my hate,  
>The cries in the dark that nobody hears,<br>Here where I stand at the turning of the years?  
>If there's another way to go<br>I missed it twenty long years ago **(Since he had met Ryan)**  
>My life was a war that could never be won<br>They gave me a number and murdered Valjean  
>When they chained me and left me for dead<br>Just for stealing a mouthful of bread.**

Will couldn't believe that he was returning to Bryan's metaphor, but it seemed to resemble him now.

**Yet why did I allow that man  
>To touch my soul and teach me love?<br>He treated me like any other  
>He gave me his trust<br>He called me brother  
>My life he claims for God above<br>Can such things be?  
>For I had come to hate this world<br>This world which had always hated me**

He was unpopular and unliked, so he could not ignore this gesture of kindness.**  
><strong>

**Take an eye for an eye!  
>Turn your heart into stone!<br>This is all I have lived for!  
>This is all I have known!<strong>

**One word from him and I'd be back  
>Beneath the lash, upon the rack<br>Instead he offers me my freedom,  
>I feel my shame inside me like a knife<br>He told me that I have a soul,  
>How does he know?<br>What spirit came to move my life? Is there another way to go?**

This man has showed him can kindness, can he show others the same and create a have for outcasts?**  
><strong>

**I am reaching, but I fall  
>And the night is closing in<br>And I stare into the void  
>To the whirlpool of my sin<br>I'll escape now from the world  
>From the world of Jean Valjean<br>Jean Valjean is nothing now  
>Another story must begin!<strong>

No longer Bryan's metaphor, it is my life now!

* * *

><p><strong>I know I've been MIA for a loooooooooooooooong time, but I just started school and the work load is tremendous. Also, I FINNALLY SAW LES MISERABLES LIVE. It was at the Kennedy Center in Washington, with the US tour. I loved it. If you want to check out my review, it is up on Abasisse under Upcoming US tour. I am Enjolras-the-jaw. But on the sotry here, I know I skipped out some parts: they just didn't fit. This might happen again in the future. Next up: At the End of the Day. That will take place at Vocal Adrenaline. Finally, the answer to the last trivia question is Bruno Mars for any speculators. The next trivia question is this: give me an actor who has been in Les Mis, Miss Saigon, and Wicked. Hint: SHE has sang with Afie Boe on his album.<br>**


End file.
